koscicduleyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mongołowie
Mongołowie - starożytny mityczny lud, jest to grupa etniczna azjatów wywodząca się z Mongolii. W zestawieniu z innymi rasami zdają się oni być nadludźmi ze względu na swoje moce. Historia Mongołowie powstali już w starożytności i z miejsca stali się znani. Dzięki swojemu dowódcy Czyngis-chanowi zdobyli prawie cały świat, ale gdzieś w średniowieczu Czyngis zmarł jednak gdyż natrafił na Żonę Paszczykłapa która zabiła go przyjemnością a następnie zjadła, całe zdarzenie opisał Czyngis-chan w swoim pamiętniku: " Nazywam się Czyngis Chan, ale to juz pewnie wiecie. Kto o mnie nie słyszał? Podbiłem z łatwością niezliczone lądy i morza, spotykałem ludy rozmaite pod względem kultury. Każdy upadał pod naporem mojej armii, od gigantów po maleńkich wojowników. Każdy kto się nie poddał musiał zginąć. I tak też miało być z pewnym małym królestwem gdzieś w Europie. Była zima, ale moi ludzie trzymali się dzielnie. Ruszyłem wraz z moimi zwiadowcami w stronę lasu. Był on znacznie głębszy niż nam się jednak zdawało. Po paru minutach nie mogliśmy znaleźć już drogi powrotnej. Cholera. Robiło się coraz zimniej, zimniej niż w Tybecie. Wiatr ciosał nasze twarze bezlitośnie. Poprosiłem mojego najlepszego zwiadowcę Ho-Dzeń-Czana aby sprawdził co znajduje się przed nami, albowiem w tej części Europy nietrudno było o jakieś dzikie zwierzęta lub też małe obozy. Czekaliśmy tak na niego kilka minut, aż zdecydowaliśmy się za nim ruszyć. Widzieliśmy ślady kopyt jego konia w głębokim po kolana śniegu. Kłusowaliśmy tak jego tropem przez dość długi czas...wydawało się nam że co jakiś czas nasze nozdrza dobiega dziwny zapach. Bardzo dziwny. Takiego którego nie czuliśmy od bardzo dawna. Zaczęliśmy wołać zagubionego Cho-Dzeń-Czana. Zagwizdałem. To prawie zawsze działało na spłoszone konie zwiadowców. Może jak będziemy mieli szczęście wróci z naszą zgubą. Nie minęła minuta a wrócił. To co ujrzeliśmy jednak NA koniu przerosło nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania i jednocześnie nasze najgorsze koszmary. Dobry mongoł nie odczuwa strachu, ale nawet ja wzdrygnąłem się gdy to zobaczyłem. Ciało Cho-Dzeń-Czana było pozbawione głowy oraz jednej nogi. Był cały goły, a przez mróz również cały siny. Na jego piersi i w okolicy brzucha znajdowały się dziwne ślady. Jakby...pazurów. Być może napadł go niedźwiedź. Na samą myśl o tym wyciągnąłem z pochwy swoją szablę. To samo zrobiła reszta. Rozkazałem im by szli w kierunku z którego przyszedł koń. Jeżeli jakieś zwierzę zadziera z mongolską hordą, to tego pożałuje. Skierowaliśmy się w tamtą stronę na naszych wierzchowcach, pędząc tak szybko jak się tylko dało. Wkrótce uderzył nasze nosy ten sam dziwaczny zapach, ale teraz inny. Dziwny. Bardzo dziwny. Jak smród palonego mięsa...zmieszany nieco z czymś co...to na pewno jakieś zioła. Wydałem rozkaz aby podążać za tym zapachem. Może to jacyś psychotyczni kanibale, a jeżeli tak to wyzbędziemy się ich. Kilku śmieci mniej. Kłusowaliśmy dalej tak szybko jak tylko się da, a zapach stawał się coraz silniejszy. Wkrótce opuściliśmy las i trafiliśmy na małą polankę. Śnieg również tam sypał, ale był bardzo udeptany. Jakby ktoś niedawno tam przechodził. To co przykuło naszą uwagę i spowodowało iż natychmiast dobyliśmy broni było na jej środku. Był to ośnieżony thumb|left|Mongolski Ninja.pagórek na którego górze znajdowało się duże drzewo. Co było w nim dziwnego? To iż jedna z jego stron była jakby wywiercona. Były tam dwa okna a także drzwi wycięte z kory. Sparaliżował nas strach. Okna były zasłonięte a zza zasłon wydobywała się mdła, złocista poświata. Czy to chata jakiejś czarownicy albo maga? Zeszliśmy z koni i nie czekając ani chwili podeszliśmy do niej, z szablami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Jeżeli w środku mieszka jakiś demon albo inne wynaturzenie, to na Boga - upewnię się że jego życie będzie krótkie. Musieliśmy być non-stop czujni, kto wie czy zza jednego z drzew nie wyskoczy jeden z chorych eksperymentów maga, a ostatnią reczą jakie ujrzymy będą ostre, powykręcane szpony i przekrwione oczy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się tuż przy domu światło za zasłonami zniknęło. Czarodziej czy cokolwiek było w środku mrocznej nory widocznie nas zauważyło. Dwójka moich żołnierzy wślizgnęła się do środka, zaś ja czekałem na zewnątrz. Minęła minuta...potem dwie. Smród mięsa i ziół był tutaj tak mocny że nie dało się poza nim nic poczuć. Usłyszałem szczęk gałązki za sobą. Odwróciłem się. Uff...to tylko zając. W następnym momencie coś złapało mnie za szyję i wciągnęło do wnętrza norki. Upuściłem szablę. Cholera...co się dzieje? We wnętrzu było całkowicie ciemno, cokolwiek mnię tam zatargnęło zamknęło za sobą drzwi, powodując że byłem w egipskich ciemnościach. Nagle wielki kandelabr na sklepieniu domu zapalił się, a ja zobaczyłem CO faktycznie zamieszkiwało tą norę. Prawie dwumetrowe stworzenie, o szaro-białym futrze. Nosiło coś co wyglądało na różową suknię bez rękawów, która ciasno opinała się na jego cielsku. Ten stwór był ogromny. Szerszy przynajmniej dwukrotnie od człowieka, z wielkim brzuchem, piersiami wielkości puklerzy oraz monstrualnymi pokładami tłuszczu. Rzecz która najbardziej mnie przeraziła...to twarz tego czegoś. Nie, nie twarz. Prędzej...pysk. Wilczy pysk. Stwór posiadał coś co przypominałó lawendowe włosy, spięte w kok. Miał też złoty kolczyk w lewym uchu oraz dziwaczną...szminkę która okrążała usta pełne ostrych jak miecze zębów. -Och, Czyngis Chan. Jaka pyszna, smakowita niespodzianka.- powiedział stwór z lubością. Po głosie byłem w stanie stwierdzić że to kobieta. Próbowałem dobyć szabli...ale cholera. Zgubiłem ją. Poczułem strach. Przerażenie. Nie wierzę. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałem...pomyłka. Ja nie bałem się nigdy. Powoli zacząłem się cofać, aż w końcu zdecydowałem się schować za stołem. Wkrótce istota podbiegła do niego, trzęsąc sadłem które przypominało w ruchu gumę. -Och jak miło że do nas wpadłeś, powiedz no mi zgłodniałeeeś? Siedziałem skulony pod stołem. Potwór nagle go podniósł. -Nie szkodzi, bo ja wręcz przeciwnie! Popędziłem w stronę czegoś co wyglądało na kocioł. Dzięki Bogu nie był na ogniu. W środku była już woda i...o nie. Ręka. Ludzka ręka. Krwawy kociołek. Istota złapała mnie swoimi palcami za szyję, po czym z wyraźną ekscytacją wyciągnęła mnie siłą z naczynia. Spojrzałem jak stoi nademną i sparaliżował mnie strach. Oblizała się po czym zaczęła pożądliwie zdzierać ze mnie zbroję, potem ubranie. Już ja wiem jak to się skończy. Byłem już tylko odziany w moje majty i gdyby nie to że zostawiłem broń na zewnątrz, ta potwora leżałaby już martwa. Przez następne kilka dni kazała mi robić rzeczy których tu nie opiszę. Chciała żebym ją karmił, żebym ją całował, masował jej brzuch...piersi...ueeech. Potem przez cały dzień robiliśmy zbereźne rzeczy. Mój mózg nie mógł ogarnąć tak dużych ilości rozkoszy na raz. Umarłem w jej ramionach. Z nieba mogłem zobaczyć jak gotuje moje ciało w krwawym kociołku, tworzy z niego apetycznie wyglądającego kotleta a następnie pożera z wyrazem euforii na twarzy. To była opowieść mongolskiego zdobywcy...dominowałem innych...teraz zostałem zdominowany na śmierć. Niech to będzie dla was przestrogą..." Mongołom później nie szło zbyt dobrze, aż w XX wieku oficjalnie stali się mniejszością narodową. Wtedy to też zdecydowali się uformować tajne stowarzyszenie, konkretnie w 1910 roku, na wzór Rycerzy. Mawia się iż w ich szeregach niegdyś przebywał jeden z członków Kościoła Dudleya, Robmal. W roku 1990 Mongołowie przejęli firmę produkującą pistacje jako przykrywkę dla swojego klanu wojowników.thumb|400px|Mongolska JEDNOSTKA SPECJALNA. Wojskowość Mongołowie nie są zorganizowani jak inne tajne grupy - zamiast walczyć za pomocą broni palnej i nowoczesnych technologii używają oni nadal starych broni których używali od starożytności, albowiem są w ich używaniu tacy dobrzy iż potrafią za pomocą mieczy zniszczyć żołnierza uzbrojonego w rakietnicę, a używając łuków mogą zestrzelić mały samolot. Posiadają oni też JEDNOSTKĘ SPECJALNĄ złożoną z czterech wybitnie uzdolnionych Mongołów którzy uzbrojeni są w tasak do kotletów, dzidę, grabki zagłady i podwójny miecz. Mongolscy żołnierze są niesamowicie wyszkoleni, są w stanie odbijać kule pośladkami, skakać bardzo wysoko oraz są świetni w walce bronią białą. Mongołowie dzielą swoją rasę na 4 klany: *'Waniliowy' - ci Mongołowie ubierają się głównie na biało i kremowo oraz są prawdopodobnie najbardziej łagodni ze wszystkich. Są dobrzy w używaniu broni takich jak topory. Ich wodzem jest Du Hwa-Ni-Liowy. *'Truskawkowy '- najliczniejszy klan. Ubierają się na żółto i czerwono. Ich wodzem jest Du Htru-Skaw Kowy. *'Pistacjowy' - w tym klanie znajdują się potomkowie Pistacjowych Orków. Ubierają się na zielono. Ich wodzem jest Ku Tan Czan. *'Krówkowy' - ten klan opanował do perfekcji hodowlę Mongolskiego bydła znanego jako Bombelki. Ubierają się na brązowo. Ich wodzem jest Czekotubka. Nad wszystkim klanami czuwa wódz Mongołów - Czan. To on dba o wszystkie Mongolskie interesy oraz planuje wszelakie operacje. Obecnym wodzem jest Wielki MIĄSZ. Pojawienia *Miasto Wojny cz. 1 (wspomnieni). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byty nadnaturalne